


You Wish

by Halcyonic_Dayz



Category: Stuck in the Middle (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Genie/Djinn, Anal Sex, Brother/Brother Incest, Djinni & Genies, Djinnverse (Supernatural), Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn, Sex, Sibling Incest, Smut, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-06-13 21:31:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15373740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halcyonic_Dayz/pseuds/Halcyonic_Dayz
Summary: A long weekend is all it took for Beast and Lewie to find the greatest treasure of all. Now the world is within the grasp all they have to do is pleasure a genie and keep him and their wishes a secret, that and share him with each other. What can possibly go wrong with that?Read if you are of age. If you don't like the concept of teens having sex then this fic is not for you.





	1. Discovering LAB'S G

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:- I do not own, have any rights to the show Stuck in the Middle. I do not know the actors within the show or claim to know their sexuality. This is a work of fiction and should be considered as such.

Lewie and Beast Diaz were bored, it was a long weekend, and everything worth doing was already done on Saturday and Sunday. It was not THEIR FAULT that they didn't know that Monday was a day of forcing them to fill the first two days with as much mischief and mayhem that their young imaginary minds can dream up.

Ideas were being passed back and forth with Lewie lying down throwing someone's baseball up in the air and catching it as it falls, Beast was scavenging through a chest that they found in the attic. It was covered in a thick layer of dust, and both boys were in complete agreement that neither of their parents is aware of its presence.

"Hi, Lewie!" Beast cried out in delight, "Lookie what I found! An actual sword!" he withdrew from the chest with the look of wonderment a sheath cutlass and immediately started to unsheath it.

Lewie has now lost interest in catching the baseball left it on the ground as he hurried to Beast careful to keep a safe distance as Beast swung it about slaying his imagined foes. He watched enviously but patiently as his fingers itch to take hold of it.

Carefully as he faced Lewie, he handed it over so he could have a go and dive back into the chest as with more interest than he ever had in class as to what other goodies it may contain.

He found a periscope, an antique looking coin bag that was full but he couldn't untie it to see what it contained. As well as a sextant, compass, clothes, jewelry box without that stupid ballerina, two pistols, and a scroll. Unrolling the scroll revealed it to be a map but he couldn't tell what it was a map of but could see it to be a treasure map.

"This looks to be a pirates chest," Lewie remarked as he stopped to see what else Beast unearthed.

"Can you read the map?" Beast asked him with concern.

"… I think so, yeah!"

"YES!" Beast yelled jumping up and punching the air.

"BOYS I TOLD YOU TO KEEP IT DOWN OR GET OUT OF THE HOUSE!" Their mother yelled, she really hated these long weekends.

Carrying shovels, periscope, compass as well as his pocket being filled with some old keys they found about the house in case this chest was locked Beast followed Lewie as he read the map. He could tell that Lewie must have made some mistakes as they ended up backtracking sometimes, he holds his tongue knowing he couldn't do any better but as the day grew long, he started fearing that they would have to turn back and head home and he really wanted to start digging.

"Here?" Lewie remarked dubiously, as he used his heel to engrave an X on the ground.

Disappointed that they never used the periscope he carefully placed it and the compass on the ground and handed Lewie his shovel. The two dug and dug before Beast started complaining if he was sure they were in the right spot or not.

Four attempts later from the general area and the boys found something, an old ring. Excited they resume digging hoping to find more and got… nothing.

Two holes later and the boys were angry, tired and calling it a day. While Lewie was angry that they didn't find any treasure other than the ring he was wiping clean on his shirt, Beast was angry that Lewie took them to the wrong area, if they were in the right spot instead of a construction site then they would have surely found some loot.

It was at that moment when he was going to drop their gear and complain that it happened.

It was a faint green smoke started to appear where the muddy ring was being cleaned, it was faint, but Beast saw it clear as day while Lewie was oblivious. In alarm, Beast did drop the equipment he carried as the smoke grew in intensity and Lewie shocked let go of the ring.

A thick column of green smoke rose from the ring and took on a human-like shape before disappearing revealing a young nude boy who immediately bowed to the twins.

For Lewie, the nude teenager appeared as if it was his idol David Mazouz from Gotham who plays Bruce Wayne. While Beast saw Asher Angel, who plays Jonah Beck in the Disney show Andi Mack. Both boys were confused as to what was happening and why there was a nude tv star before them who still happened to be bowing.

"Umm… who are you?" asked Lewie, no why did he think that David Mazouz would be discovered nude.

"Jonah why are you naked?" inquired Beast.

"Jonah? Do you know him?" Asked Lewie, it seemed doubtful as they rarely are apart.

"It's Jonah Beck from Andi Mack!" Declared Beast thinking that Lewie was deliberately acting dim.

"No, it's not! Let me get a good look at you." Said Lewie grabbing the boy's shoulder and pulling him upright.

_Yeah just like I Thought it's a David lookalike, very lookalike. Perhaps it is him, but why does Beast think it's Asher Angel then?_

The 'Genie' grinned, bowing before the two boys. "Greeting Masters, I am your personal genie" replied the nude youth that is their proclaimed genie.

"Really? You're a real genie?" exclaimed Beast happily. Then growing suspicious, "you're not pranking us are you?" He continued looking around for some people and a camera.

It looked pretty deserted, and he couldn't see anyone else about other than the three of them.

"What's your name genie?" asked a suspicious Lewie.

The genie smiled without a care in the world as he gazed upon his two new Masters, the solo or group Master's and Mistresses always react similarly.

"New Masters always provides a name that pleases them upon me. What name pleases you both?" He asked with what Lewie conceive as a mocking bow of his head.

Grabbing Beast arm, he pulled his brother a little way out to have a private word.

"I'm thinking Steve." Suggested Beast.

Lewie looked at his brother in shock before he realized he was suggesting a name for the supposed genie.

"So you think he is a real genie?" he asked Beast.

Shuffling his foot, he replied. "Well there was that smoke, and it did look like it took human shape before he appeared. I can't see anyone one else about either if it is a joke."

Lewie could have kicked himself for not thinking to check. He knew it was late but he to take a look around in case Beast missed something.

"I don't think we should call him Steve, how about LAB's G as in Lewie and Beast's Genie?"

"ok."

Together the two returned to the standing genie who showed no anxiety standing outside in nothing.

"We decided to call you LAB's G." proclaimed Beast proudly.

Again the genie bowed, this time like the first two his whole body went into the action instead of just the head like his last. "I shall wear it with pride."

"Aren't you worried someone will see you standing naked?" asked Lewie.

Straightening up LAB's G answered him. "Only my two Masters can see, hear, and touch me."

Lewie paused hearing this, so if he catches anyone seeing the genie than it is clearly a hoax being played.

"And we share our three wishes, or we get three each?"

"Oh no, no, no. If you obey the rules my… Creator, we allow you to have unlimited wishes, though you only get one to share daily."

"really? Did you hear that Lewie? Unlimited wishes!" He grabbed Lewie and wanted to jump up and down, but Lewie couldn't let go of his suspicion.  _What are these rules?_

"Let go of me Beast." Beast lets go while still jumping with a huge grin. Lewie was pleased that he didn't make a wish right then and there before learning what these rules are. Leaving in a large family, he knew nothing comes without a cost.

"So what's the catch? What are these rules?"

The grin never left LAB's G face, but it seemed to have gotten wider at the question. Lewie fought off the wild desire to kiss those adorable lips but shook that odd thought out of his head.

"You can't wish away a wish, as you might need to undo it before the next day arrives, and my Creator wants the genie existence kept on the down low so my two Masters you must keep the wishes a secret while creating a clever explanation if you chose to expose it to the world."

Lewie tried to understand what he meant.

"So if we wish for superpowers?" then quickly added before he granted it "Not that we are!"

"You shall have superpowers that you must keep hidden or become superheroes and explain that an asteroid or lightning gave you these powers. Or like a previous Master; he claimed that he was an alien from a dying planet, and the yellow sun gave him his powers. Saying a genie gave you the powers will destroy the wish, and my Creator might need to modify memories which will result with getting peeved towards you both. Get annoyed enough, and I'll be taken away." Explained LAB's G.

 _Terrific, we found a genie, and now we have to go to school tomorrow, instead of enjoying our first wish!_ Beast thought sarcastically to himself before an idea him.

"LAB's G, can I wish to repeat this day over again?"

"Beast!" asked a shocked Lewie, thankful that he phrased it as a question instead of wishing it.

"You may."

Lewie clamp a hand over Beast's mouth, "But what about the people? How could we possibly explained a reliving of a Monday?"

The genie laughed which send a shiver down both Diaz's back. They loved the sound of his laughter and hope to hear it again.

"They won't remember living this day and even if they did why would they suspect that you two were responsible for it? There is no need to worry making an explanation if the wish can't be tied to you."

Lewie let go of his brother.

"LAB'S G, I wish to repeat today."

"Oh yes, about that. To grant a wish a wish, I need to use your sexual energy, we genies are creatures of fire and heat and sexual energy contains both.."

The Diaz twins were confused not knowing what he meant by that. But they were eager to see him fulfill their first wish even if it means taking sexual energy from them.

"What do we have to do?"

"Since its just one repeat, and I been storing my energy for an incredibly long time a kiss from you both should suffice. But further down the track, I will need to take more, I can't use just my own indifferently."

The two boys looked at each other and smiled. For making a three day weekend to four with just a kiss was a little matter to them both. Leaning in both planted a kiss their mother would plead for on either side of his cheek, before withdrawing with bright eyes looking forward to seeing some magic.

The grin that LAB's G been wearing since his appearance never left his face, his eyes seem to sparkle with amusement but why neither twin knew. But his eyes were the only changed, and neither thought it was a display of his powers.

"While that was delightful Masters it was ineffective for me to siphon your sexual energy. The kiss must be on the lips, and some tongue action will be necessary."

Again the two looked at each other without words being said, it was Beast that decided to go first.

"Alright," he wiped his sweaty palms on his pants legs, the Jonah look-alike was causing an unusual reaction to his body. He felt his willy getting a little hard, the sweaty palms were back even now, and the fluttery feeling in his stomach he gets from some of his male classmates was happening even now but on a larger scale. His eyes kept on traveling up and down LAB'S G body particularly staring at his soft hairless willy.

 _I hope I do this right._  Beast thought while staring into his eyes. It certainly felt like a magical moment to the young boy.

"Just do what I do young Master."

LAB's G took half a step and wrapping his hand around the boy's waist pulled him up close while starting the kiss. Beast felt like he was melting within the kiss. Gone was the fluttering, the sweat, his willy was hard, and it felt like LAB'S G's one was hard to, but he didn't nor couldn't care as to when that actually happened. Gone too was Lewie, at least in Beast's mind all he could focus on was the magical kiss, that felt like his life purpose was to reach this one point in time.

 _Is that his tongue? My Gawd it is! Oh, wow!_  LAB's G tongue slid right inside his mouth and everything that he just felt intensified twofold, he couldn't think and he had no further recollection until he found it it was over and he was panting while watching Lewie kiss their genie, for the first time he found himself hating Lewie while watching the two.

Like Beast, Lewie was gasping after his kiss, and the genie for once looked serious. He grasps his palms together and brought it close to his mouth and started blowing on his closed fists. His hands started to part, and glowing spheres of light started to fly about and zoom in every direction.

"Now Masters when you awake tomorrow, it will be the start of today again. You two alone will know it's the same day. Finally this," the ring that Lewie dropped appeared in his hand. "Must be kept safe by one of you at all times. It's getting late Masters should we not best head home."

"Oh, man. Mom is going to kill us!" Lewie complained only just now realizing that the sun has set.


	2. Tempting the Twins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been having wifi issues so I will be posting this as is. Sorry if there are a lot of mistakes in it.

The boys did get in trouble for getting home after dark on a school night, but the reassurance by LAB G that today in its entirety would be forgotten and the punishment wouldn't be enforced just accepted it, causing their mother to be taken by surprise that they took it so calmly.

Since LAB G entered his Master's room and discovered his Masters' older brother feigning sleeping he sensed the older youth was sexually active and knew he was of an age where his mind was not far from seeking his next lay. In other words, the older boy was his ideal master who could keep his magical reserves at peak efficiency, while his Masters he had seemed ignorant on sex.

While the boys undress, he made his way over to the boy who pretended to be asleep and poked him with his finger. His finger went through his forehead and LAB G know knew that his name was Ethan. He also knew that if Ethan did find him that he probably would take the form of his current secret boyfriend or a redhead with sea green eyes. He might have taken on a form of a girl as Ethan was interested in the opposite sex but it does seem unlikely as Ethan's mind was currently thinking of Aidan on his knees sucking away on Ethan's uncut 6".

Since Ethan wasn't his Master he was only able to absorb the energy at a snail pace as he couldn't touch another living soul other than that of his Master and since he couldn't submit to Ethan's carnal needs and get fuck which will cause all that sexual energy to be solely directed towards him.

But the important thing was that he could absorb some, and If Ethan's plans are carried out tonight he could gain more once his Masters' are asleep.

Turning his attention to the twins he saw that they now wore boxers and sleeveless shirts. The two boxers were tented with Lewie unconsciously playing with himself with a curious look on his face seeing LAB G finger halfway inside Ethan's forehead. Beast's moved to get a closer look and his cock slipped through the slit and was seen by LAB G who immediately felt compelled to worship it.

"Whoa Wicked, what are you doing?"

"Shhh, not so loud you wake up Ethan."

Naturally, Ethan was awake and was curious as to what wicked thing that Beast was talking about opened his eyes. He saw Beast approaching him with his boner sticking out through his boxers.

"Nice Boner," he said before mentally kicking himself for saying such a thing and to his own brother.

While he mentally berates himself his imagination pictured him sucking on it while he fingered Beast while Aidan rimmed Lewie.

LAB G groaned as he feasted on the image, a wicked idea has taken root in his mind on how to gain a good amount of energy from his virgin Masters' to put towards their next wish.

"Huh? What?" Beast said stopping his progress towards Ethan to look down at himself.

Blushing at being caught with a boner by his older brother he his hardon behind his boxers once more and retreated back to a frozen Lewie.

Swallowing and trying to force his mind away from the gutters of a raunchy foursome with his two twin brothers and hot boyfriend, Ethan struggled for a topic to set Beast at ease.

LAB G, however, wanted his Masters mind to be in the same state that Ethan was in and he pretended to run his hands up Ethan's shirt and hairless body and to grope and play with his nipples while appearing to neck the teen.

While the twins may not have a dirty thought before today, their bodies and minds still reacted like their older siblings and since the teens, attention was on him and Ethan he could feast on the sexual tension that he caused.

In unison, the twin's groaned while wishing it was them instead of Ethan getting serviced by the Jonah/Bruce lookalike. Neither twins really had the opportunity to discuss with each other and LAB G as to why each of them saw different people since finding his ring.

The dark look in the twins' eyes excited Ethan. It looked just like Aidan's when he was in the mood for a long love making sessions. He wanted one of the twins to sit on his lap and take his hard cock, while he sucked the other.

"So... um, what's so wicked?" Ethan asked Beast, remembering what was supposed to have wakened him up.

He couldn't hear or see LAB G, so he wasn't aware that LAB G's mouth was pressed closed to his ear as if whispering dark promises, nor that one of his hands had moved down to his crotch. Lewie and Beast had no idea why the sight excited them so or as to why it was that they wished that it was them and not Ethan getting treated so by someone who looked just like their idol.

"Are you ok Ethan? You're not hurt or anything?" Beast asked.

"What are you doing to him?" Lewie asked of LAB G.

"Huh? What's going on with the two of you?" answered Ethan.

LAB G smiled, which was hard to see in the dark room but perhaps due to him wanting his Masters to see they were able to.

"He can't see, hear of feel me remember. But his perfectly fine. I can, however, see his surface thoughts by making contact with his mind. I know for a fact that he wants to see you both naked and kissing as you and I did together. How about it?"

"I don't know..." begun Lewie seeing that Beast was looking to him.

"Right," said Ethan thinking that Lewie answered to him. "I think the two of you are tired. Today might be a public holiday but we do have school tomorrow so it is best that you two to GO TO BED, and get some sleep. You wasted enough time with your nonsense."

He laid back down, going through the intangible genie and turning his back on the shocked twins, who were surprised to see their older brother travel through someone who appeared physical to their eyes.

The two beckoned towards their genie who happily followed.

"What was that?" whispered Lewie.

"Would you do what you did to Ethan to us?" asked Beast just as quietly.

"Beast!"

"Go to bed!" groaned Ethan wanted them to be fast asleep to he can have a romp with Aidan.

"You really should have undress yourselves, Masters, as your older brother could have taught you the most incredible pleasures of the flesh."

Ethan was on top of Aidan kissing him, his tongue being sucked by his boyfriend whose hard cock was pressed against his own. Their legs intertwined with Aidan's sheets.

"I swear the terrors wanted to jump me." groaned Ethan, once the kiss ended.

"You are so cute trying to get me jealous of your own brothers." His hands ran down his lovers back and cap each of Ethan's buttcheeks.

"I'm being serious,"

"and I will seriously fuck your ass one of these days." His mirth was still clear.

"Ugh, you have better luck getting the twin's ass."

He moved in for a kiss but was dismay to find himself wondering how it is to kiss either of his brothers.

"Wow, just wow," commented Aidan afterward.

"Roll over and show me that ass of yours," mumbled Ethan.

Happily obliging Aidan did as instructed as Ethan got off him to give him some room. He admired his boyfriend form and was pleased that he was the only one to see Aidan all nude and perfect. His hands roamed about the familiar territory, his mouth laying kisses here and there. Neither boys took noticed of LAB G who followed Ethan to his neighbor house after sneaking out of his own home.

"Now this is more like it," he commented to himself while stroking his cock.

"Come on Ethan, rim me." Groaned out, Aidan.

"Have you ever thought of my brothers?"

"Ethan!"

"Tell me, you don't really know anyone here other than my family and unlike me, you are gay so you don't see many guys for new wanking material."

"Umm, I go to school here and joined the lacrosse team, so my wanking material is just fine and not limited to just you and your terror twins."

"I wonder about that."

Ethan lay on top of his back, his hard leaking cock press snugly within his ass crack. He started moving and Aidan felt Ethan's cock rub back and forth against his hole.

"You spend all your free time with me or Haley and since you only spend time with her because you love tormenting her."

"She is so easy to rile up," chuckled Aidan.

"She also spends the most time with the twins other than Daphne,"

"She scares me."

"She scares us all. But while you're getting your kicks with Haley perhaps your eyeing my brothers."

"Come on man quit this talking and fuck me with have school tomorrow."

"Fine"

Ethan got up so he could move down to Aidan's hole. He probably could take him dry but neither felt comfortable taking it to the test. His mouth moved down and he started making out to his lovers puckered hole and that is when LAB G found himself back once more in his Master's bedroom with a livid Lewie before him.

"Where were you?" he asked softly as to not wake up a sleeping Beast.

"Watching your brother."

"Where is he?" Lewie asked knowing he must have meant Ethan as he saw that Ethan was missing from the room too.

"Can I show you?"

"Sure."

By the time LAB G brought him to Aidan's window, Ethan was assured that Aidan could handle him and was lowering himself into his lover.

"What is Ethan doing to Aidan?"

"Giving him pleasure."

"He sounds like his in pain."

"Perhaps" answered LAB G unconcerned.

Wondering if he should put a stop to it and rescue Aidan, Lewie stopped after hearing Aidan groan for Ethan to go faster.

"Ethan's ass sure looks cute." commented LAB G. "Don't you agree Master?"

"It sure does,"

"Do you want to experience the same pleasure?"

"I... uh... I dunno. It looks painful and... well."

LAB G smiled. "I could top you but was thinking you be topping me. But that's not what I was suggesting."

"Top? And what are you suggesting?"

"Watch your brother with his lover and trust me, as you will enjoy the sight and the blowjob."

While LAB G was disappointed in missing out watching the two he was pleased that he could add more fuel to his magic by rousing one of his Masters' lust. He lowered the dark boxers to Lewie's ankles and studied the close up visual of this Master's erect cock.

He was above average for his age group as he appeared to be 5 inches already, his foreskin peeled back slightly but not completely until of course LAB G assisted in rolling it back all the way.

He was completely smooth without any hair and his petite ballsac was begging to be played with. LAB G was just as eager to give it the attention it sought.

He took his Master's balls in one gulp and Lewie almost fell over with surprised. The hand playing with his testicles was amazing the mouth was sensational and he immediately wanted Beast to be around to experience it also.

"Oh E, I'm close, I'm close."

Hearing Aidan brought Lewie's attention away from the top of his genie's head and towards the two older nude boys within.

"Come for me babe," said Ethan getting off his boyfriend who turned around once more and was on his back again, his hand furiously pounding on his shaft. Ethan's mouth like LAB G was attached to the top of it.

"What in the world?" mumbled Lewie fixated on the event playing out.

With a grunt, Aidan thrust one final time into Ethan's mouth and shortly after a white liquid was seen escaping from Ethan's lip down the shaft. Ethan seemed determined to eat it as he started bobbing up and down much like LAB G was still doing to him.

"Shit man, you don't know what you're missing on," Aidan said to his boyfriend.

"My ass is off limits. Now you want my load in your mouth or ass?"

Aidan reply was once again getting back onto his stomach.

"Ass it is."

"LAB G stop, I need to pee."

"You don't need to pee Master you are getting close to cumming."

"Like Aidan? Will white stuff come out? What was that anyway? That white stuff, I mean."

"Shh Master, your brother might see or hear you. I will answer all of yours and Master Beast's questions tomorrow when the day restarts. For now, enjoy and let go."

Watching Ethan's ass move excited the older twin. He imagined it was Beast that Ethan was on top of and his own cock would be going in and out of Ethan as he thrust in and out his twin. LAB G'S cock somehow in his mouth with the genie flying or whatever, but he was happily sucking his genie's cock awaiting his first taste of cum.

The approaching orgasm he felt scared him. It was so intense that it almost frightened him away but if cum tasted as good as Ethan seemed to find it then he wanted to reward LAB G with his own cum so he didn't stop LAB G from doing what he was doing.

He must have cried at the same time Ethan did as neither boys inside the room were alarmed when Lewie made noise. He also must have blanked out as the next coherent thought he had was how amazing his genie looked with his puffy lips so close to his face.

His hands wrapped around and pulled LAB G in for a kiss. He tried to kiss him as he was kissed to grant the first wish but he wasn't sure if he pulled it off or not.

"Carry me to bed, please. I don't think I can walk anytime soon," he said weakly, It was getting so hard to keep his eyes open. The next thing he felt was being carried in the warm embrace from an entity out of this world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up will be wish number two (invisibility) but you never guess as to who the boys will spy on. At least I hope you are taken by surprise...

**Author's Note:**

> More is on the way, promise! - H.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please let me know by leaving a review or PM if you are a member. Needless to say feel free to read my other stories.


End file.
